


Wet, wet, wet

by Mirishka



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Other, Romance/PWP/SLASH/THREESOME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirishka/pseuds/Mirishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon Dex & John Shepperd were going to have some fun in the shower, then they received an unexpected visit from Teyla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Wet, wet, wet**

  
**Wet, wet, wet**   


CHARACTERS: Ronon Dex, John Shepperd and Teyla Emmagen

PWP- Threesome

Summary:

Ronon & Shep having some fun in the shower with Teyla.

Having returned to his quarters after a training session with Shep, Ronon began undressing and headed for the shower. As he made his way to the bathroom, the door alert sounded. Grabbing a towel from the bathroom, he wrapped it round himself and answered the door. Shep stood in the doorway and gave a wide smile when Ronon greeted him half-naked.

"My shower isn't working," he said with a grin "wanna share?"

The smile that beamed across Ronon's face was exactly what Shep was hoping to see, he had been dying to get his hands on the Satedan all day. "C'mon in" moving out of the way and extending his arm, gesturing for his buddy to enter. Shep didn't linger and quickly started to take of his clothes, the sight of Ronon's bare chest, still covered in sweat from his combat training was already making his aching cock hard. Watching as his CO undressed, Ronon ran his tongue over his lower lip, then let the towel drop to the floor, revealing his massive erection.

Eager to undress, Shep found himself almost losing balance in a hurry to remove his pants, at the same time heeling his boots trying to save time, although in his eagerness he was making it more difficult to get his pants off. Finally, he was naked, he ran his hand over his cock and waited for Ronon to decide what the rules of engagement were going to be. Moving closer, Ronon reached his hand to Shep's face and kissed him hard on the mouth. His tongue was eager to get to work exploring the hot entrance before delving deep inside. With heated breaths, Shep accepted the probing tongue and began sucking and licking at the hard muscle. Soft groans came from both parties; there passion taking hold as their already hot bodies clashed together, the sweat from their workout still on their skin, making their contact sticky.

"Been wanting this all day," Shep whispered between kisses on Ronon's mouth.

"Me too"

Ronon pulled away from his lover, then turned slowly and headed into the bathroom, watching over his should as Shep's eyes followed his ass, he asked "you comin?"

"Almost" Shep answered as he pursued the sexy Satedan into the shower.

Stepping into the cubicle Ronon let the warm water run over his body, taking a handful of shower gel, he began cleaning himself then turned around to let his lover watch as his hands moved over his chest. Shep wasn't there. "Hey! What are you doing?" Ronon shouted, "C'mon buddy"

Ronon stood alone in the shower, water running, and his hands now still, he tried to listen to Shep in the other room, he was talking to someone. After only a few moments Shep entered the bathroom, following him was Teyla, naked.

"Hello Ronon, may I join you?"

Whilst it was a surprise to Ronon, he didn't mind, Teyla was beautiful and extremely hot, he remembered their time together when he and Carter had been seeing each other.

"The more the merrier" Ronon smirked, running his hands down over his abs, then his belly until he reached his hard cock.

Teyla entered the cubicle, reaching her hands up to Ronon's neck she pulled him towards her; he leaned down, his mouth eager to kiss her soft lips. Placing his hands around her waist, still soapy from the gel, he began to wash her body. Her breath was hot and sweet; she licked at Ronon's sensual mouth and let out a sigh as his hands massaged her flesh. Another pair of hands began to assist with the massage; Shep had stepped into the cubicle to participate. Teyla removed her arms from around Ronon's neck, pulling herself away from his lips; she smiled at him as she turned around to face Shep. Placing her hands over new dry skin, she rubbed her body against his. Ronon stepped back further into the shower to let the water run over Teyla and Shep, he held onto Teyla's hips and pulled her gently close to him. Bending his knees to dip lower, he watched himself as he slid his soapy cock between her cheeks. Letting out a low moan he teased himself as well as Teyla, watching his stiff length run up the crevice of her ass, sliding up to meet the trickle of warm water that ran down to meet his tip.

Shep was wet and with the help of Teyla's wandering hands, covered in soap. He had always admired Teyla, not only as the strong warrior and leader that she was, but also as a sensual goddess. Her eyes drew him in, dark, exotic and full of promise. Leaning towards her beautiful lips, he kissed her. His tongue was unable to resist forcing its way into her sweetness, exploring her mouth and taking in her hot breath. Letting his hands wander over her breasts, the warm water assisted the movement. Teyla was becoming aroused; the feel of Ronon's hard cock rubbing against her ass and the delights of Shep's probing tongue in her mouth was making her hot. Moving her hands over Shep's chest, washing and teasing as the same time, lingering over his hard nipples as the water rained onto their bodies.

Large hands cupped Teyla's ass as Ronon began to massage her cheeks, still rubbing his cock against her wet skin he leaned closer and ran his tongue up her back and along her shoulder. Shep released Teyla's mouth from his lock and traveled down, kissing her along the way, stopping at her breasts he suckled on her already hard nipples and moved his hands down over her flat stomach before following with his teasing tongue, sucking at her softness.

Ronon moved his mouth up to the slender neck and sucked at her flesh. Teyla responded with a moan and at the same time pushed her ass back harder to meet with Ronon's erection. Moving his mouth, he waited for Teyla, she turned her head towards him with her tongue eager to be sucked. Obligingly he took her into his mouth, sucking her hard and licking at her soft lips. Running her hands up and over her breasts, she played with her nipples until Ronon released her ass from his grip and took over. Shep was now on his knees before her; he lifted up her leg and eased it over his shoulder. Teyla rested a hand on his head to steady herself, the other she placed around Ronon's neck as she enjoyed the attention from her playmates. Shep moved his mouth up her inner thigh until he reached her wetness, running his tongue over her labia causing her to moan softly into Ronon's mouth. Pushing his tongue inside her folds, her wetness merging together with the warm running water, he teased her, suckling on her sex and flicking his tongue over her sensitive nub. Her moans' where becoming louder, Ronon was feeling her hotness as she breathed harder and gave out a soft whimper. Concentrating on her clitoris Shep teased her with his tongue. Ronon moved his hand down her soft belly and brought it round over her hips, then over her firm buttocks. Slipping his fingers down into her ass crevice, he followed the line until he reached her wet pussy. Pushing his long digit deep inside her tightness, her cries of pleasure echoed round the room.

"Ugh, please! Do not stop" Teyla managed to plead. Ronon licking and sucking her tongue was hindering her cries.

"Feel good?" Ronon whispered, releasing her mouth from his barrage for a moment to speak.

"Yes!"

Shep was feeling her heat, her clitoris hard and her muscles around the sensitive area starting to harden, she was almost ready to cum. Pushing her labia open with his fingers, he explored and teased, leaving her clit for only a moment before returning to suckle. Teyla pulled her mouth away from Ronon's and leaned back onto his shoulder. The pleasure she was experiencing was immense. Her muscles tightened around the long finger deep inside her wetness; fucking her pussy to the rhythm of her movements as she pushed herself onto Shep's tongue, her orgasm hit.

"Ugh! Yes!...yes!..."

Both Ronon and Shep did not stop their playing, ensuring her satisfaction was continuing for as long as possible, between them they worked their magic with her sex.

Teyla was crying out and gasping as the ripples of pleasure undulated through her body, the water from the shower intensifying her pleasure as it trickled over her sensitive breasts. Ronon was breathing hard; the excitement of Teyla cumin was extremely provocative and he brushed his leaking cock close to her to tease himself. Shep was also feeling the heat, his cock throbbed and ached to be touched but he didn't want to stop pleasuring Teyla until she was satisfied. Easing his sucking and just gently teasing her pink flesh, he listened for her abatement.

As Teyla's cries subsided into whimpers, Ronon eased his playing; bringing the wet finger up to Teyla's mouth, he traced her lips with her wetness. Lapping up her juice she sucked at his long finger, exciting him further. Shep raised himself up; his hard cock was leaking and desperately needed attention. She pulled herself away from Ronon and knelt down between her lovers. Taking each of their cocks in either hand, she stroked them whilst the warm water continued to rain over them. Flicking her tongue over Ronon's crown, lapping up the pre-cum that covered his hardness whilst she pumped her hand up and down Shep's length. Ronon watched her tongue and her sensual mouth as it suckled on his cock, the view was amazing. He looked at Shep and could see his lover was aroused at the sight of his erection in Teyla's hands and mouth. Reaching his hand to his neck, he pulled him close and kissed him hard, pushing his tongue deep inside. Shep let out a groan into the hot Satedan's mouth, letting their tongues dance around and play they teased each other. Teyla halted her licking and looked up at the awesome sight above her, they were so hot together. Moving her mouth over to Shep's cock, she took all of him, deep down into her throat, before pulling back and moving her hand up to the sensitive tip to play with his nerve bundle.

"Fuck!" Shep cried out into Ronon's mouth, unable to control his voice as the pleasure of Teyla's actions shocked his body. Finding himself unable to control his hips, he began to pump into Teyla's fist that grasped his cock. Sensing their need for release, Teyla quickened her motions, taking it in turns to suck at their cocks, pumping and stroking harder and faster waiting for their cries of pleasure.

Ronon's groan's became more of a growl as his breathing deepened, his orgasm almost ready to be unleashed was starting. "fuck! Yeah!" Grinding his hips into Teyla's soft hands, he brought his climax closer. Shep was cumin too, throwing his head back, his eyes rolling as the intensity ripped into him. "Oh…..yeah! Continuing her suckling between their cocks Teyla let their crowns touch and licked them simultaneously whilst stroking them; their cum spilled into her mouth and onto her hands. Together they cried out, their hot breath expelling into the already steamy room. Both Ronon and Shep where twitching and bucking at each other, their cocks expelling their seed as the water continued to flow over their bodies and washed away their climax all too quickly.


	2. Wet, wet, wet Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wet, wet, wet

Wet, wet, wet

Chapter 2

Having dried themselves, Ronon, Shep and Teyla moved through to the bedroom. Teyla lay out on the bed at the edge, resting her head on her hand perusing both the men. Her admiration for both Ronon and Shep was obvious; her eyes were examining each of them in turn. Watching their movements as they slowly moved towards the bed, staring at their magnificent bodies she waited for them to lay next to her.

Ronon lay on his back next to Teyla whilst Shep positioned himself at Ronon's side, already his hands were unable to resist touching his playmates body. Teyla watched Shep's fingers as they traced over soft belly flesh towards Ronon's hard cock. Shep leaned over, placing a kiss on his Satedan's flushed lips, he waited for Ronon to open his mouth and invite him in. Letting his tongue peek out, he licked gently over the swollen lips as Ronon let out a throaty moan. Ronon reached his hand to Shep's face, moving his fingers through his short hair he pulled him closer and returned his advances, kissing him deep and slow.

Moving her hands over her breasts Teyla teased herself, the sight of Ronon and Shep kissing excited her, she was content to watch as they took pleasure in each other. Their kissing became intense, Ronon was breathing harder as Shep began stroking his hardness, he teased him with delicate strokes and flashed his thumb over his crown, spreading his leaked juice over his cock. Pulling his mouth away from Ronon's, Shep watched his lover for a moment whilst he played him. "What do you want?" Shep asked, staring into the hazel eyes that were already telling him but he wanted to hear the words anyway. "Suck me, wanna feel your mouth round my cock" Shep grinned and pressed his mouth hard against Ronon's, kissing him deep and slow before he moved onto the next piece of eager flesh, begging for his attention. Licking over his neck he sucked on his tattoo before continuing further to suckle on another exquisite offering. Flicking his tongue over Ronon's nipple he sucked hard then released the sensitive button so as to find another morsel of physique to devour. Proceeding down to the soft belly flesh, he dipped his tongue into Ronon's navel then followed the line of promise to the wet tip that pined to be sucked.

Their voyeur watched in anticipation, Teyla was becoming aroused and unable to resist touching herself further. Her hands wandered over her soft, delicate skin as she gazed at the lovers. To watch Ronon and Shep was provocative and as her fingers moved between her legs, her wetness was proof of just how rousing these two were. With her slender digits, she teased her clitoris, running circles around her hardness and spreading her juices she dipped lower to her pussy, pushing her index finger as far as she could inside herself. Letting out a quiet sigh, she continued to watch the display.

Shep moved his body between Ronon's legs, pushing his thighs apart he nestled himself between them. Watching Ronon's face as he licked up his inner thighs, he made his way to the tight ball sac, sucking at the delicate meat, he took hold of the thick shaft in his hand and stroked, listening to Ronon's moans as he played.

Raising his hands behind his head Ronon lifted up to watch Shep as he mouthed his balls. The view was erotic and Shep was red-hot, his mouth and lips working hard to tantalize. Glancing over at Teyla, he licked his lips; her beautiful body writhed gently as she pleasured herself. She looked at Ronon and together they smirked, both equally aware of the enormous titillation they were receiving from watching each other. Shep had accelerated his teasing and raised himself up onto his arms to get a better position on Ronon's cock. Pushing his mouth down hard he took all of the slick length, causing Ronon to throw back his head and gasp. Bobbing his head up and down, he sucked deep and hard. Ronon groaned and reaching his hands to Shep's head, he braced him whilst he jutted his hips up to pump into his hot mouth.

"Hmm…yeah" Ronon growled, continuing his movements for a few more strokes before prizing the limpet off his cock. Pulling Shep towards him, he leaned up. "Fuck me, need to feel you're cock inside me….now," he demanded through gritted teeth.

Grinning wildly and eager to please his mate Shep slithered up Ronon's body, making sure he rubbed his leaking cock over his lovers', pressing himself hard against him as leaned over to the cabinet drawer at the side of the bed. Removing the lube, he retraced his movements and drew himself back down between his slender thighs. Squeezing the lube onto his fingers and into his palm, he lathered his cock, watching Ronon as he stroked. Letting out a sigh and in anticipation, Ronon raised his knees up, taking hold of them to pull them into his chest and exposing his ass, he begged "C'mon Shep, fuck me".

Teyla was breathing heavy and hard, her climax was inevitable. Watching Ronon and Shep tease and play with each other was hot. The expectation of them fucking was fervid and she struggled to contain her ardor as she let out a soft groan.

Shep teased the Satedan with his finger, circling the tight anus he gently pushed, deep and slow. "Ugh… feels good, deeper….want more," Ronon uttered. Shep twisted his finger inside, sweeping it firmly back and forth as Ronon groaned louder, as he cursed. Finding the spot he had been searching for, he rubbed and pressed hard against his prostate, causing another deluge of cursing in between gasps.

"Aw … Fuck! Need you Shep…" Ronon panted.

"You ready?"

"Yeah!"

Not needing any further confirmation Shep disengaged his exploring yet masterful digit. Guiding himself to the puckered hole, he leaned into Ronon's tightness. Both of them sucked and gasped air. Ronon let out a heavy growl as Shep's thickness filled him, the burning sensation was but momentary as the feeling of pleasure took over and caused him to groan. Pushing deep inside Shep could feel the pressure around his cock; he could feel himself already losing control. The feeling of Ronon's tight ass gripping him as he pumped harder and faster was immense, he could not control his body, he fucked into Ronon mindlessly.

With intensity, Teyla watched the lovers' in their rapture. She could never have imagined how amazing these two bodies could look together without seeing it for her own eyes. Ronon giving himself over to another man so completely was an aphrodisiac in itself. Shep was their CO and they respected and admired him; to see him taking command in this manner so lasciviously was even more erotic. Her orgasm began, the intensity increased and unable to contain herself she let out a cry in frenzy. "Ugh…. Yes!" Continuing to rub her clit and thrusting her hips in synchronicity, the pleasure caressed her whole body. Still watching Ronon and Shep until the last moment, she closed her eyes and threw back her head crying out in exultation.

Ronon cried out as Shep fucked him hard, he was breathing heavy and found it hard to not vocalize "AW!...FUCK…SHEP!"

Shep wrapped his fist round Ronon's cock, he began to stroke and jerk at the hard rod, causing Ronon to completely lose control of his body as his climax spilled and splattered over his belly. Jerking and twitching whilst his body was bombarded with undulating pleasure Ronon's head flew back. His body arched and convulsed, the enormous waves of ecstasy flowing round his body was euphoric. Shep thrust hard one last time as the shockwaves hit him. "Ugh….aw….. Ronon!" Pumping his hot juice into Ronon he eased and slowed his movements, prolonging his pleasure as long as possible. With his head back and eyes rolling, he mewled as the pleasure began to wane.

Teyla lay and watched in awe as she stilled and rested from her orgasm. Ronon and Shep were calming down from their heights of pleasure too. Moving closer to Ronon she nestled into his hot body, Shep mirrored her motions on his other side, together they soothed each other as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
